jerrycomputerandelectronicsfandomcom-20200214-history
AMD Phenom X4 9650 Quad Core Processor HD9650WCGHBOX
Price: S$120 Model: HD9650WCJBGH Info AMD Phenom X4 9650 Quad Core Processor HD9650WCGHBOX-OEM Deliver more sophisticated solutions with the leading-edge technology of AMD Phenom™ 9000 Series processor. Built from the ground up for true quad-core performance, AMD Phenom 9000 Series processors incorporate a unified high-speed L3 cache and high-speed DDR2 memory. Speed through complex multitasking, critical business productivity, advanced visual design and modeling and visually stunning digital media and entertainment. Whether it's a single solution or an enterprise system, AMD Phenom processors have the power to perform. What It Is & Why You Need It! *What AMD64 Technology, you can enjoy incredibly sharp audio, jaw-dropping performance, and graphics so intense it's hard to tell what's real and what's not. *Enjoy accelerated video with extreme resolution, quality, and performance for a mobile entertainment experience. *High definition entertainment that's light years ahead of Dual Core. AMD Phenom processors include AMD Digital Media XPress™ 2.0 technology, advanced technology that delivers sharper and more lifelike 3D graphics. Also AMD's advanced power management technology can help reduce PCs' heat output and increase power efficiency. Discover amazing speed with True Quad-Core Performance. The AMD Phenom 9000 Series processor is advanced technology. Specifications and Features Specifications *Manufacturer: AMD *CPU Type: Desktop *Processor Interface: Socket AM2+ *Processor Class: Phenom X4 *Processor Speed: 9650 / 2.30GHz *Cores: Quad *Cache Size: 4MB L2 + L3 *L2 Cache: 2MB *L3 Cache: 2MB *Bus Speed: 1800MHz (3600 MT/s) *Fan: Not Included *Wattage: 95W *Additional Technologies: HyperTransport, MMX, Enhanced Virus Protection, AMD64, Cool'n'Quiet, AMD Virtualization *Unlocked Multiplier: No *Instruction Set: SSE, SSE2, SSE3, SSE4 Features *'The industry's first true Quad core x86 processor ' True quad-core designed from the ground up for better communication between cores. Cores can communicate on die rather than on package for better performance *'AMD64 with Direct Connect Architecture ' Increases application performance by reducing memory latency . Scales memory bandwidth and performance to match compute needs. HyperTransport™ Technology provides up to 14.4GB/s peak bandwidth per processor—reducing I/O bottlenecks. Up to 27.2GB/s total delivered processor-to-system bandwidth (HyperTransport bus + memory bus) *'AMD Balanced Smart Cache' In addition to the 512K L2 cache per core, up to 2MB of L3 cache shared by up to 4 cores. Shortened access times to highly accessed data for better performance. *'AMD Wide Floating Point Accelerator ' High performance (128bit internal data path) floating point unit per core. Larger data paths for quicker floating point calculations and better performance. *'HyperTransport™ 3.0 Technology' Up to 8 .0 GB/s HyperTransport™ I/O bandwidth; Up to 14.4GB/s in HyperTransport Generation 3.0 mode. Up to 27.2GB/s total delivered processor-to-system bandwidth (HyperTransport bus + memory bus). Quick access times to system resources for better performance. *'Integrated DDR2 DRAM Controller with AMD Memory Optimizer Technology ' A high-bandwidth, low-latency integrated DDR2 memory controller. Quick access to system memory for better performance. *'AMD Virtualization™ (AMD-V™) With Rapid Virtualization Indexing ' Silicon feature-set enhancements designed to improve the performance, reliability, and security of existing and future virtualization environments by allowing virtualized applications with direct and rapid access to their allocated memory. Helps virtualization software to run more securely and efficiently enabling a better experience when dealing with virtual systems *'AMD Cool'n'Quiet™ 2.0 technology ' Enhanced power management features which automatically and instantaneously adjusts performance states and features based on processor performance requirements. For quieter operation and reduced power requirements. Enables platform designs providing less heat and noise efficient performance and energy usage. *'AMD CoolCore™ Technology ' Reduces processor energy consumption by turning off unused parts of the processor. For example, the memory controller can turn off the write logic when reading from memory, helping reduce system power. Reduces processor energy consumption by turning off unused parts of the processor. For example, the memory controller can turn off the write logic when reading from memory, helping reduce system power. Power can be switched on or off within a single clock cycle, saving energy without comprimised performance. Helps users get more efficient performance by dynamically activating or turning off parts of the processor. *'Dual Dynamic Power Management™ ' Enables more granular power management capabilities to reduce processor energy consumption. Separate power planes for cores and memory controller, for optimum power consumption and performance, creating more opportunities for power savings within the cores and memory controller. Helps improve platform efficiency by providing on demand memory performance while still allowing for decreased system power consumption. Category:Processors